Encounter
by Iwakura888
Summary: Very small crossover with Harry Potter. I promisse this is not too bad!


The boy fell on his back, bad hurt and very weak. He looked at his enemy, with half-closed eyes of pain. Blood and cold sweat dripped on his forehead, making it even most difficult for him to view the features of the shadow that was about to kill him. If this wasn't enough, the dark night and the myopia made him the vision blurrier. Where were the glasses? With all that bustle, they would probably be broken, somewhere. Then he could only think of the image of his parents. He would be there, with them, very soon…

His best friends lied unconscious a few meters from him and Voldemort. Hermione's intelligence and Ron's courage hadn't done any good. Some more people from the Order remained on the ground too. They had been able to do nothing. Nothing had done any good, not even the sacrifice or the fight. In spite of the battle between Death Eaters and the members of the Order that took place, nobody could save Harry from facing his parents' murderer in the end.

And then, they were there, the Dark Lord and him. Nobody but them. And Harry perfectly knew who were going to survive.

"Now," said the shadow, "after sixteen years, I will destroy you."

Harry knew everything had ended. The scar on his forehead burned like fire. _It's over…_

The young boy closed his eyes, his face expressing pain. The last image he could see, that murderer's wand, aiming right to his heart. The last words he would hear, the ones which formed the curse that would finish him.

"_Avada Ke…!"_

A noise that Harry couldn't identify at that moment interrupted the evil wizard. Harry opened his eyes and stared at Voldemort. He was still there, aiming his want at him, but remained motionless and with a expressionless face.

Before he could realize what was going on, he heard the same noise again, louder this time, and could recognize it as the sound of a shot. Three, four more firings.

In front of Harry's surprised eyes, Voldemort fell on his knees, falling face down a couple of seconds later.

I couldn't be… just some simple bullets had made the most evil wizard of all times fall… Harry couldn't believe it, but Voldemort was _dead_.

The young wizard got up awkwardly, looking at the fallen Voldemort nervously. He was as rigid as a rock. Then he quickly looked at a new shadow in front of him. It looked like a man's silhouette, still aiming his gun at Voldemort. Who was it? Harry couldn't recognize him, but noticed he wore some kind of black tunic, and that he had a little long, dark hair. And even though he couldn't look him in the eye, he could feel this man's cold sight, looking straight at him. That look… he knew just one person who had looked at him that way before.

"S… Snape," said Harry awkwardly.

The man didn't reply. Moving a little robotically, he slowly got closer to Harry, starting aiming right to his head.

"Snape," Harry almost shouted, hoping some way the shadow to answer "yes" or something.

The shadow didn't answer. Then Harry realized the gun was just a few inches from his face. He didn't understand anything at all. He hadn't thought about it, but Snape couldn't own a gun. That wasn't Severus Snape. Then who was it? And why did he want to kill him?

"Wait," a feminine voice shouted.

Harry couldn't even move. The same question went on running through his head, _who is it?_ Then the shadow started talking.

"The _Orbo _has reacted with this one too," the man said coldly, without losing eye contact with Harry.

"The hunt was about only one witch, Amon," insisted the girl's voice.

"Whatever, then…," said the man, putting his gun down and turning his back on Harry, who couldn't understand anything yet, not even the language in which those two strangers were speaking in.

Amon walked slowly by his young partner, indifferently.

"It's ok now,_" _the girl said to Harry, warmly, and followed Amon.

Harry still understood nothing. What had all that been?

"I wonder what kind of witch was this one so that the Factory ordered us to definitely kill him," said the young girl, as she and her partner left the place, "I was thinking… he must have been very dangerous. I can't believe they had sent us over here just to kill him… He must have been a very evil witch. What do you think?"

"Ask no questions," replied Amon, without even looking at her.

Harry saw the two strangers got lost in the darkness as suddenly as them had appear. Then he looked at the corpse that lied next to him. Voldemort was dead.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ok, Ok, Ok… I know… you must be thinking "This girl is crazy or what!" I know this isn't very good (forgive the weird English more than anything else…), but a friend of mine asked me to do something with Harry Potter and WHR. This is my first crossover, so it may be a little bad and with no sense, but please review! You're always very kind and leave good reviews, no matter how bad my story is. By the way, forgive the last Amon's OOC, in "Green Eyes". It was a friend's request too. And if you noticed it was OOC, then I have to feel happy, for that was my objective.

Thank you for reading. And please, can anybody tell me if I should continue? Or should I practice more English before writing more? I do need your opinion! Onegaiiii!

_Dejen su review, por favor. Se los agradeceré._


End file.
